Gumball Sneezes in Front of Lumpy
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Gumball needs to sneeze while talking with Lumpy. Feel free to wonder how these characters even met in the first place...


Gumball's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he noticed his nose twitching. The cat could see his nostrils flaring up in irritation as they reddened slightly. He sniffled a few times, trying to calm his itchy nose, but it wasn't working. In fact, his sniffing seemed to irritate his nose and nostrils even more. Also, he felt his breath beginning to hitch.

"Aaah..." Gumball inhaled once, tilting his neck back slightly. "Ahhhhh..." He inhaled again, tilting his neck back even more. He knew what was going to happen; he was going to sneeze. But he didn't think he would be able to stop it, so he decided to just let it build up and wait for it to defeat him. "Aaaaaah, aaaaaaahhhh..."

"I had no idea what it was, but I thought it looked cute, so I decided to watch it." Lumpy was talking about something, apparently being unaware of Gumball's situation. "But when I did, I couldn't understand a thing they were saying, and..."

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAH, aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..." Gumball continued to inhale, interrupting Lumpy. He just couldn't help it; his nose was pretty darn itchy, and the urge to sneeze was getting stronger by the second.

Lumpy raised an eyebrow as he looked at Gumball in curiosity. Normally, he almost never interrupted him when he was talking, but something was up.

"Hey, Gumball, what's wrong?" Lumpy asked.

Gumball heard him and tried to answer, even though he was losing his ability to speak properly due to the upcoming sneeze.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Luuuuuuuh... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... LUMPY... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! I THINK I'M GONNAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... SNEEEEEEEEZE...!" Gumball inhaled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"You're gonna what?! Sneeze?!" Lumpy's eyes widened in fear as he knew exactly what was going to happen. "Uh-oh..." He backed up a few steps, hoping Gumball wouldn't sneeze on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Gumball took a giant inhale as he tilted his neck as far back as possible and turned away from Lumpy. As badly as he needed to sneeze, he really didn't want to sneeze on Lumpy; he knew better than that. A final inhale later, he finally released his sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gumball shot his head and neck forwards as he released an absolutely huge sneeze. It was loud enough to shake the ground for a few seconds, and probably powerful enough to blow anything away. The moment Lumpy heard it, he cringed in complete disbelief and put his hands over his ears, if he had any. That sneeze was one of the biggest and loudest sneezes he had ever heard, and he wasn't even counting his own sneezes.

Gumball recovered from the sneeze on almost the exact moment it had finished, and opened his eyes. He sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger several times. At the same time, Lumpy removed his hands from his ears and walked up to Gumball.

"Wow. Bless you, Gumball," Lumpy said.

"Thanks," Gumball said as he continued to rub his nose. "And sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm just surprised that you could sneeze like that," said Lumpy. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gumball replied, and sniffled again. "But believe it or not, I always sneeze like that. No matter what makes me sneeze, it's always really loud and big like that."

"Gosh, that's too bad," Lumpy responded. "I know exactly how that feels, though. I have a pretty loud sneeze myself..."

"Really? I'm not too sure about that. I've never seen you sneeze before," said Gumball, removing his finger from his nose.

"I don't think you even want to," Lumpy said. "Trust me, it's just as bad as your sneeze, if not worse." He put his hand over his nose in concern. "But unfortunately, it's way easier to make me sneeze than it might be to make you sneeze."

"Easier? Hmm..." Gumball thought about what he had just heard for a while.


End file.
